Original Love: Rough Beginnings
by Black-Rose Marley
Summary: The story of Aleksandra, who meets the vampire, Elijah. summary sucks sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1Liliya quietly opened the door to her young mistress's bedroom to find Aleksandra still asleep. Normally she would have left her to sleep in, but today was an important day."You must wake, Aleksandra," Liliya called to her. When she remained sleeping Liliya walked to the window and opened the thick curtains keeping the sunlight out. The sunlight streamed in and Aleksandra rolled lazily on to her back."I'm awake," she said, aggravated."Good. How are you feeling?" Liliya asked."Like I could use more sleep.""I meant health wise.""I know what you meant. I'm feeling good this morning.""That is good dear, for your father has been speaking to some men in town and he believes he may have found you a husband!" she said excitedly."Really?" This came as a surprise to Aleksandra. For two years, since she was sixteen, she had battled with an illness no doctor could cure. She was not expected to live past twenty. "Does he know about my illness?" Aleksandra inquired."As a matter of fact, he does. Your father was sure to mention that. He assured your father he didn't mind." Liliya proceeded to pick out a dress for her mistress to wear. "Now you must get out of bed. He will be here within the hour.""Today? Why am I only hearing of this now?""Your father made me promise not to tell until today. He knew you would protest, you see. Come! Get dressed!"Liliya helped Aleksandra into her corset and dress. Then she worked through her long hair, pinning it up out of her eyes. Finally, she brought out a small box with light blue jewels. She opened up the box and put the necklace inside it on Aleksandra. "For luck," she explained."So who is this mysterious man who is so foolish to even consider marrying such a pitifully sick girl?" Aleksandra asked."Don't call him foolish dear, you should feel special someone is willing to give you a chance. And I only know his name. Elijah."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Downstairs, there was a knock at the door. Aleksandra heard her father answer it, then her mother called her descended the stairs. Before she got to the bottom she had a full view of the room, and the man watching her almost made her stop walking completely. Only her extreme willpower kept her walking.

The man was more handsome than any man she had ever met. Not that she had met many men. In her youth, she had always been quiet, and had not socialized with the boys in town. Well, there was one special boy, but when she got sick she had to leave Russia and come here, to England. Here, she kept to herself and rarely ever left the house, so she had not met many men here either. But she had seen a few, and Elijah was more handsome than them all. His hair was dark and a bit long, and his eyes were nearly black. She found herself lost in his eyes, his compelling eyes.

Her father broke the silence. "Elijah, may I introduce my daughter, Aleksandra. Aleksandra, this is the Lord Elijah."

Lord? No one had metioned this. It made her feel self-conscious around him, like she shouldn't even be in the prescence of this Lord. Still, as he took her hand, she curtsied and said, "Pleasure, my Lord."

"No, trust me, the pleasure is mine." He kissed her hand. "Aleksandra," he said with a smile. "Shall we sit?" he asked, and led her to the couch. She took notice of how he did not let go of her hand as he did so, and even once they were sitting, he did not let her hand go. Well, it was not like she could complain.

Her mother politely excused herself. She hated gatherings, being naturally quiet much like Aleksandra in that way.

Aleksandra didn't talk much, and when she did her father gave her a look that said "I'll handle this, you just keep quiet." She had no problem keeping quiet unless someone asked her a direct question, but after a while it grew boring. She wished she could excuse herself; she'd rather be in the kitchen with her mother, but she knew if she tried to leave, her father and Liliya, who was quietly hovering, would worry, and once she assured them she was feeling fine, she would be scolded for being disrespectful. She didn't want to be considered disrespectful, especially by Elijah, so she just sat and smiled. Elijah, who was still holding her hand, gave it a little squeeze, as if he could read her thoughts.

Soon, her father and Elijah's stood up. "Are we leaving so soon?" Elijah asked dissappointedly.

"No, but I thought Filipp and I would go into the kitchen and visit with Elizaveta," his father replied.

"A great suggestion," Aleksandra's father said, and they left the room.

Elijah and Aleksandra were silent for a few minutes. Aleksandra took this time to look around-around the room, at the floor, anywhere but at Elijah, to save herself from getting lost in his eyes again. Finally she spoke."Your father seems nice," Aleksandra said, finally allowing herself to look in his eyes. Being prepared for it didn't help-she still found herself lost. She almost forgot what she had just said until Elijah answered.

"He is not my father," he answered calmly. "He is my uncle. My parents died when I was just five years old. My uncle brought me and my brother up."

"I am sorry," she said, embarrassed. How stupid can you get? Obviously he didn't want to talk about it!

"No, it's fine. I don't remember them well. My uncle has been like my father for many years, and I have gotten used to it."

Again they were silent. Strange, how when she wanted to talk earlier she had much to say, but now that they were alone, she couldn't say time he broke the silence. "I brought you a gift, Aleksandra." He pulled out a gray box and opened it for her to see what was inside. It was a bracelet, and it was beautiful.

"I love it!" Aleksandra exclaimed. And she did. It was split into sections, separated by little metal loops, and each section had a small blue stone in the middle.

"That stone in the middle is called lapis lazuli, a very rare stone. I had this bracelet made special for you."

"You didn't have to do that," Aleksandra protested, feeling self- conscious again.

"But I wanted to. Please wear it, for me? For the memory of the day I met the most beautiful girl I have ever seen?"

When he spoke like that, it was hard to resist. She held out her arm so he could put the bracelet on her wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I'm doing short chapters today. It's just how they turned out. **

Ch. 3

Elijah came over every day it seemed. Each visit ended up like the first. He would talk respectfully to her father, then find a way to get them alone so they could talk alone. One day they were talking about her friends in Russia.

"I actually didn't have many friends. I tended to keep to myself. I enjoyed sitting in the garden and just enjoying the sun, but I have to admit to liking the rain more. As well as the thunder and lightning. It's...relaxing."

"I know what you mean. I have never been a sun person," he said.

"I've never been a social person, either. And when I got sick it just widened the gap between me and the rest of the world. Some even thought to talk behind my back. That is why we had to leave our home, so I could start a new life here."

"Is it strange that I never have seen you around town at all?"

"No. I haven't been feeling the best lately, and my father thought it better if I stayed indoors. I don't mind it."

"Don't you?" Elijah asked. He had a way of knowing when she was lying and guilting her into telling the truth.

"I...I suppose I do a little. But what is to be done about it? My father's word is the last."

"It doesn't have to be."

"What are you talking about? If course it does! He is my father. Besides, isn't it best to please him while I can? I may not be alive later to tell him how sorry I am for my wrongdoings."

"I see. So you do not do wrong. I admire that of you."

"I always try to do right, because my illness has me thinking of my family more and more. I want to leave them with good memories of their only child."

"You are very noble."

"Aren't you?"

It was this question that she knew plagued him for as long as she knew him. It wasn't until later she would find out why.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, i had to find the time to actually get near the computer. i will update soon, i promise.**

Ch. 4

"Good morning," Liliya almost sang to Aleksandra when she woke thatmorning. "And how are you feeling today?"

Being honest, she had a bit of a headache. She hadn't had one inweeks, though, and found it best not to worry Liliya, or her mother and father. Besides, it wasn't that bad. She could pretend it wasn't there. And if she did, she would get to see Elijah today. "I'm feeling very good today," she replied.

When she got downstairs after getting dressed that morning, Elijah was there waiting for her. He's early, she thought.

She walked across the room toward where he was sitting. When he saw her he stood up and smiled at her. That smile always made her feel lightheaded, but in a good way. Today it was worse. She knew it. She  
>was getting sick again, and that meant Elijah had to leave. She walked toward him, closing the space between them, and thinking she could get through this one visit before telling her father she was feeling sick. But she couldn't make it, for when she got to Elijah, she fell to the floor.<p>

Or she would have, had Elijah not been holding her. He easily supported her and brought her to the couch. She heard her father and Elijah talking, but they sounded so far away.

"Is she alright?" Elijah asked.

"She is sick again. We knew this would happen soon, we just didn't expect it to be now. And we were excited to see her happy with you we forgot to look for the signs. I'm sorry you had to see her like this. You shouldn't have to. You should probably go."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm not leaving until she is safe in her bed. Why, I'll gladly take her to her room myself."

"That is very kind of you Elijah, but our maid, Liliya will be able to manage."

"Please. I'd like to do this."

He didn't wait for an answer. He lifted Aleksandra like she weighed nothing, and brought her up the stairs. He layed her down on her bed.

"Aleksandra? Are you awake?"

She moaned.

"I can't stand to see you so sick. Will...will you allow me to make you feel better?"

"How?" she asked.

"I have ways. But you must listen to me first. Are you listening?" She nodded. "Good. What I am about to do I am not even supposed to be showing you. I probably shouldn't be telling you this. But I am...a vampire."

She opened her eyes in shock. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"Of course not. Just the opposite. You see, vampire blood has the amazing power to heal. If you drink my blood, you won't be sick anymore. Or at least I hope so."

"Anything to make me better."

"You cannot tell anyone. Do you hear me? No one can know!"

"I understand," she said weakly.

He didn't answer. Instead he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit, while Aleksandra watched in shock. He then put his arm by her mouth, and she drank, feeling the blood healing her with every swallow. Finally he took his arm away and wiped the blood off it. It began healing immediately.

"Vampires heal fast," he explained indifferently. "But you must pretend to be sick for a while longer, otherwise it may look suspicious. I will come over later to see you, but for now you must sleep."

"Thank you for healing me," Aleksandra said before closing her eyes and pretending to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: another chapter. I feel I made u wait long enough haha. So here's chapter 5**

Ch. 5

"I thought vampires couldn't come out in the daylight."

It was the day after Aleksandra's fainting spell, and she felt wonderful. Almost as if she had never been sick at all. Of course, Elijah had warned her it may not last, for her illness was terminal, but it cleared the symptomes for the time.

"Well, most of our kind can't. I'm a special vampire. I'm an Origional, one of the oldest vampires in history. We live by different rules."

"And you drink blood? Humans?"

"Not around here. I have been careful to hunt outside of town, so no one grows suspicious of anything."

"But you're killing people either way!"

"No. You don't have to kill to feed. I take some blood from a person, then compel them to forget."

"Compel?"

"Vampires have the power of compulsion, or to make people do what we want. I have done it to your father and my uncle in the past to give us time alone. Other than that, I rarely use it, but some use it to their full advantage."

"Are they the evil ones?"

"Yes. Hard to believe, but my brother can be very evil on occasion. He is another Origional. He is...different though. He is half werewolf. A curse has been put on him to make his werewolf side dormant, and he is obsessed with breaking it. He will do anything. But first he must find a doppelgänger to sacrifice, and he is most obsessed with that. It has made him paranoid and evil."

"He seems...charming."

"He can be, on occasion. But it's mostly to get people to do what he wants. Compulsion. He can compel vampires, as can all Origionals. But enough about my brother." Aleksandra could tell they weren't on good terms. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Why would you trust me with this secret?"

"I knew you'd be able to handle it, and I knew you wouldn't tell anyone. I trust you. You know, you're taking this very well."

"Would you like me to freak out?"

"It may help. But really, I have never met someone who was so open about what we are, right from the start."

"I...have a bit of an imagination," she admitted. "I have always believed there was something more in this world, something else that normal humans couldn't see, couldn't know. I guess this is it."

"Most people see us as monsters."

"You healed me. You're also here. With me. It is all the proof I need that you aren't the monster your brother is."

"Well that's all well and good, but how do you know it's not an act? That I'm not plotting to hurt you right now?"

"I trust you. I can see you're not going to do bad things to me."

"I don't deserve your trust. You may not believe it, but I have done bad things to many people in the past."

"You know it almost seems like you're trying to talk me out of trusting you."

"I'm simple pointing out the fact that you shouldn't be so quick to trust. It's going to get you hurt eventually. But that's a story for a different day. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"I just have one more question. How does someone become a vampire?"

"You have to feed on a vampire's blood, then die. Then feed on a human to complete the change. Then you are a vampire."

"It sounds simple."

"It is."

"Then would you turn me into one?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The next day, Elijah was over again, this time with her mother and  
>father. Days passed and Elijah did everything in his power to make<br>sure they were not alone again. Aleksandra knew the reason why. And  
>after the painful rejection of the favor she asked him, she thought it<br>was for the best, at least for a little while. Still, it could not get  
>rid of the way she felt about Elijah.<p>

One day, she was sitting in the living room with her parents and  
>Elijah, when her father got up and left the room with out warning.<br>After a minute of talking, Elijah excused himself, saying he'd like to  
>speak with my father alone.<p>

"How are you, Aleksandra? Are you feeling alright? You gave us quite a  
>scare last week," my mother asked when they were out of the room.<p>

"Yes, I'm alright now. Ever since E-that night. I woke and felt  
>better, and haven't had a spell since."<p>

"That's wonderful, dear."

"Yes. And of course, you can bet on me being alive longer than you  
>origionally thought."<p>

She smiled. "Hidden agendas? Is there something you need to do before  
>you die?"<p>

"Yes. Marry Elijah."

Her mother smiled at her, happy she had found someone she loved who  
>loved her back. Aleksandra knew Elijah could hear her, which is why<br>she said it. It was her way of letting him know she wasn't upset about  
>his rejection anymore. Time to move on. Just then, Elijah and her<br>father walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, Aleksandra?" her father asked.

"Good. I am well."

"Elijah has invited you to a...celebration tonight."

"What kind of celebration?" she asked.

"Today is my brother's birthday. He is throwing a party and told me I  
>should invite you. He'd love to meet you," Elijah answered.<p>

"I'd love to go!" she exclaimed.

"Come," Elijah said as he took her hand, and together they left the  
>house. When he began leading her to the woods, she stopped.<p>

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"This is a shortcut. And I wanted to be alone with you on our way," he  
>said, and smiled. "I know it is what you want, right?"<p>

She nodded. She couldn't speak. He had forgiven her. She was  
>overjoyed! She allowed him to lead her through the woods. He stopped<br>in the middle of the path.

"I wanted to talk to you. The last few weeks have probably been the  
>best of my life. And I've lived a long time. I know your father has<br>hopes for us to wed, and I wanted to ask, knowing how much you know  
>about me, how you felt about that."<p>

"I...That's all I wanted. Ever since meeting you. My father told me I  
>shall marry you, and from that first meeting I've wanted to. I have<br>been anxiously awaiting for you to ask me."

He smiled. "I love you, Aleksandra."

This was a shock. Until now she didn't know just how he felt about  
>her. She knew he cared for her, but that was it. She didn't even know<br>if...his kind...was capable of love. Somehow she couldn't bring  
>herself to even think the word. Now, in those four words, she knew.<br>And she knew something else too.

"I love you too, Elijah."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

They arrived at the party. Elijah began introducing her to a few of  
>his friends. She forgot their names as soon as he said them. She found<br>herself wondering if any of them were vampires. Most were, Elijah told  
>her. Finally, they approached a handsome blond man. When he saw Elijah<br>coming, he smiled. But it was a scary, menacing smile. It gave  
>Aleksandra chills. When the man saw her, the smile disappeared.<p>

"Brother, this is the lovely lady I have told you about. Aleksandra,  
>this is my brother, the Lord Niklaus."<p>

"It is just Klaus," the man said. "Pleasure to meet the young lady who  
>has stole my brother's heart." Then he turned to Elijah. "May I have a<br>word, brother?"

"Of course. I shall be right back, Aleksandra," he said to her.

They left, and Aleksandra was alone. She did not like being alone in a  
>place she knew no one. Finally, a man Elijah had introduced her to,<br>who she remembered his name to be Trevor, came over to her.

"You look lonesome."

"A bit. Elijah has temporarily stepped away. To speak with his brother."

"And so you are the beautiful maiden who has stolen my friend's  
>heart." He smiled. "It's been a long time since I've seen Elijah<br>happy. Not since his parents were alive."

"I...know he's a..." she lowered her voice, "vampire. You don't have  
>to pretend he actually had a family. Any family member he had would<br>have died a long time ago, right?"

"Under normal circumstances, that is correct, but what if the family  
>in question were...vampires too?" He paused, considering whether to<br>tell what was on his mind. "Elijah's brother Klaus is...an evil man.  
>They are real brothers, and they had parents, and they have siblings.<br>Klaus was not happy with their parents over time. He..." His voice had  
>been getting<br>quieter, until this last sentence was a whisper. "He killed them.  
>Their parents are gone. People think it's only a matter of time before<br>he goes after their siblings as well, and then even Elijah. But yes,  
>he had parents."<p>

"Oh! I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

"It's quite alright. I remember being human, being completely confused  
>by all of this too. It gets better, trust me."<p>

Suddenly, Aleksandra found she couldn't concentrate on what he was  
>saying. She began to feel lightheaded.<p>

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale," Trevor asked her.

"I am fine. But I think I shall go find Elijah. Any idea as to where  
>he might be?"<p>

"Try that back room," he said as he pointed to a door in the back of  
>the room. "Are you sure you're alright? You really don't look good.<br>Elijah told me of your illness-"

"I'll be fine!" she snapped at him. She was annoyed by his constant  
>worry when she just wanted to find Elijah.<p>

She left him as she went to the back room he had pointed out. Inside  
>she heard Elijah's voice.<p>

"But if you could just see reason..."

He was arguing with his brother. She decided to wait outside and hope  
>he soon realized she was standing there. Inside she heard Klaus' voice.<p>

"No. How many times have I told you? Love is a vampire's greatest  
>weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not<br>care. We just go about looking for the doppelgänger so I may break my  
>curse. If you can't do that you are of no use to me, and I will have<br>to kill you. Can you understand that?"

"Can you understand me? I love her, Klaus. And I don't care what you  
>say."<p>

"She knows we are vampires. She is a danger to us! I'll give you a  
>choice. Change her...or kill her. And if you do not pick one, I will<br>choose for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

It was too much. She ran away from the room. She tried to get to a  
>safe person, but she didn't know anyone hardly, and she still wasn't<br>feeling well. She decided on Trevor. He seemed nice enough. But then  
>she felt a hand on her wrist. She whirrled around, freightened,<br>thinking it was Klaus. She was overcome with relief when she saw it  
>was Elijah.<p>

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to freighten you. Are you alright?" he  
>added, seeing her face.<p>

"I am not feeling well. Can we go?" she asked.

"Of course. And I think I should give you more vampire blood when we  
>get back."<p>

"Please do."

He smiled as he led her out, away from the party. But he couldn't mask  
>the worry behind the smile. Even Aleksandra saw it. They walked out<br>into the woods toward her home. Aleksandra noted how he walked more  
>swiftly than usual. She tried to keep up, but eventually gave up.<p>

"I don't think I can make it. I'm not feeling well at all," she called  
>to him. He had gotten far ahead of her.<p>

"Please try. I shall feed you blood when we get to your home," he  
>answered, slowing his pace.<p>

But Aleksandra was too weak. She found walking difficult. Finally she  
>couldn't take it and fell to the forest floor.<p>

Elijah knelt beside her. Biting his arm, he offered it to her. She  
>took it and drank, feeling it healing her with every drink she took.<br>She finally had enough strength to make it the rest of the way home.

Her father was waiting up for her. They came in and he had a look of  
>worry on his face. They assured him the party had grown tiring and<br>they just decided to politely excuse themselves. Her father invited  
>Elijah to stay for a while, but he insisted he had to get back before<br>his brother could wonder where he was. Liliya brought Aleksandra to  
>her room to get her ready for bed.<p>

"So how was your night?" she asked as soon as they were alone. "Did  
>you have a good time?"<p>

"I did. I met a few of Elijah's friends, and his brother. They seemed  
>kind." Except for Klaus, but Liliya didn't need to know that. She<br>couldn't. What she would do if she found out the huge secret Elijah  
>and his brother were keeping. Of course he'd never be allowed near<br>Aleksandra ever again, and she didn't know how she would be able to  
>handle that.<p>

Aleksandra got into her bed thinking. She was sure Klaus would try to  
>kill her. Tonight, in fact. Elijah had assured her he wouldn't be able<br>to get in her house unless he had been invited in. He had no idea.

Around midnight, Aleksandra was still awake. She heard a noise in her  
>room. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She heard a voice<br>that was unmistakeably Klaus speak by her bed.

"Elijah, my only hope is that one day you will be stronger. That you  
>will stop being weakened by love. Perhaps this will make you believe.<br>Please understand I am doing this for you." He then placed one hand on  
>each side of her head and twisted it. Aleksandra lay dead on her bed<br>by the hands of her lover's brother. He smiled to himself, satisfied.  
>Only then did he smell the blood of a vampire, working in her veins to<br>restore the damage.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Liliya woke with a start. She had had a dream that devastated her, and  
>she hoped it wasn't true. Her heart sank when she realized usually her<br>dreams were true. Her witch blood made these dreams happen, like the  
>one before the first time Elijah had been to their home. She had taken<br>apropriate precautions and gave Aleksandra her "lucky" necklace she  
>had filled with vervain a long time ago. Every day she had made<br>Aleksandra put it on.

Now another dream threatened to destroy the family she had been  
>serving for years. This dream contained much of a bloodred color, as<br>well as Evil. Probably in the form of a vampire, she thought, and then  
>she froze.<p>

Elijah.

He was a vampire, the only one she knew of here in this small town. He  
>had to be the one to cause the dream, in which the she had seen<br>evil...and death.

Because there it was. The ulterior motive behind all vampires, the one  
>Liliya could see in her dream. Death. He killed her.<p>

Liliya cast a spell to make herself completely silent as she hurried  
>to her mistress' bedroom. She silently opened the door.<p>

There she saw a man with her hands on her mistress' head, one on both  
>sides. She could tell immediately it wasn't Elijah. She watched in<br>horror as he twisted, and snapped Aleksandra's neck.

She lifted the spell. The man heard her at once. He turned and rushed  
>to her, too fast for any human to see. He grabbed her throat, but not<br>painfully.

"Ah, so you are the servant of this beautiful girl," the man said.  
>"This young girl has been stirring up trouble and arguements in my<br>family that are better left unstirred. I had to kill her. Does it  
>upset you, young witch? Yes, I know you are a witch. I could smell it.<br>Just like I can smell the vampire blood in her veins."

"What? No!" If there was something worse than death, that was it.  
>Becoming a vampire.<p>

"Of course. Hadn't you noticed how she never seemed to get sick  
>anymore? My brother is a foolish man. He let love get in the way. I<br>never made that mistake, and that is why I am superior to him. You  
>don't like it? The thought of her becoming something like that? I'll<br>let you in on a secret, but only because you won't live long enough to  
>tell anyone. I didn't want this either. I wanted her dead. I didn't<br>want her to become a vampire and spend the rest of her eternal life  
>with Elijah. No, I wanted something that would hurt Elijah more. Her<br>completely dead. I suppose I could stake her when she wakes. Yes, that  
>is what I'll do. But as promised, you are not going to live long<br>enough to see her again. But I'm not unreasonable. I'll give you one  
>last moment to say your goodbyes to her."<p>

This was the opportunity she needed. She stood over Aleksandra and  
>murmured the spell, the only one that would protect her. It was a<br>spell so that she could never be killed by this man, this strange man  
>who had just promised her death. The spell took almost all her energy<br>away, and she collapsed. The man caught her before she hit the floor.  
>She knew she was dead, even if the man decided to spare her life. But<br>she knew the only reason he caught her was so that he could finish the  
>job himself. He tilted her head back, sank his teeth into her neck,<br>and drank. Then he took Aleksandra's body and jumped out the window  
>with it.<p>

He knew her family would make something out of the scene in the  
>bedroom. Their poor servant, for example, kidnapped their darling<br>daughter and then slit her own throat. Yes, that would be a good  
>story. Knowing Filipp, he would call on Klaus, one of his good<br>friends, to examine the scene and see what he made of it. But that was  
>tomorrow's problem. Right now, he focused on Aleksandra's body. He<br>layed her by an old tree waiting for her to wake. He was not stupid,  
>he knew what the witch had done. He knew there was no way to kill her<br>now.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. I was grounded and couldn't update, but here's the second of two chapters that were waiting for you. Enjoyyyyy.**

Ch. 10

Klaus is acting strange, was Elijah's first thought when his brother  
>returned from his hunt that night. I hope he hasn't done anything he<br>will regret. Not after-

He stopped his thoughts right there. He would not think of the  
>horrible cruel things his brother has done in the past. His search for<br>a doppelgänger has made him insane and paranoid. He did not realize it  
>would take him so long to find one. It had been over five-hundred<br>years, and he has yet to come across her. The one girl who had the  
>power to break his curse and manifest his dormant werewolf side. It<br>made him do things he'd regretted in the past, and Elijah wondered if  
>he had done something else. It was then he heard the sound of someone<br>coming toward him.

He spotted Aleksandra in the distance. She was walking toward him with  
>a smile on her face. She looked different somehow. Then he knew. She<br>was a vampire.

Klaus was an evil man, but he never thought he would do this to her.  
>He thought he would just kill her, but then he remembered she had<br>vampire blood in her system from earlier that night.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. "I am a vampire. I  
>thought you would be happy. Now we can be together forever!"<p>

He never wanted her to be a vampire. He wanted her to have every human  
>experience possible, and die a human, not to have her soul converted<br>into something evil. But there was another reason; as a vampire, your  
>instincts are to turn out all your emotions, and love is an emotion.<br>As a newly turned vampire, all she would want is blood. She wouldn't  
>be able to controll it. Maybe he was selfish, but he wanted her to<br>remember him, to remember how much she loved him, without all the  
>killing and bloodlust in the way. Now that she was changed, however,<br>there was no turning back.

He realized she was waiting for an answer. "I am happy. I'm happy we  
>get to spend forever together." Other than in the beginning, about him<br>being a vampire, this was the only lie he ever told her. No, that  
>wasn't entirely true either. The other lie he told her was when he<br>left. He told her him and his brother were going to search for the  
>doppelgänger, and they would be back soon. But they never were, and<br>she thought she knew why. But she didn't. She had no idea.

**A/N: So that's the end of my story. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews and for following my story all the way through ten whole chapters! Whew that was exhausting. JUST KIDDING! Haha you thought I was serious! Nope. This is the end of part 1, but I have planned about four or five parts. Don't fret! More to come. Unfortunately, I have been struck with a terrible thing. Laziness! Due to this, my next story may take a while to update. It's going to be a completely different story, not at the end of this one, just letting y'all know. Well, that's all I wanted to say. Until next time, this is formerly Rose Marley, now Black-Rose Marley, on account of my special goth/not goth-ness. See y'all later with Original Love: A Deal to Kill.**


End file.
